


Pepperminty

by Katatat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin is surprised with pepperminty kisses from Michael." Tumblr prompt for 25 Days of Christmas Fics<br/>(suggest prompts at meowerofpimps.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperminty

Brown eyes. Reddish hair. Pale skin and freckles. Gavin loved it all. Gavin loved Michael. He loved looking at him, watching him. Not in a creepy way, at least it wasn’t intended to be creepy. He just liked admiring his boy. He was a nice sight to look at.  
Gavin was supposed to be helping Michael with editing a video, but he was instead sitting beside him, chin in his hand as he leaned on his desk, watching him. He watched the way Michael’s brows would furrow in annoyance if something didn’t go right, and the way he’d chew on the inside of his cheek in concentration. He could always tell what Michael was feeling without even having to hear him say anything. He knew by how he looked.  
Every so often Michael would glance down at his Christmas candy collection as he fiddled with the wrappers on his peppermints before popping one in his mouth, and Gavin just watched.  
A small smile spread across Gavin’s lips as he watched Michael’s face scrunch up in irritation at the wrapper not coming off as easy as he wanted it to.  
“Damn it,” he hissed under his breath, Gavin’s eyes never leaving his face. He watched the barely noticeable movement of Michael’s lips as he cursed under his breath; the Brit’s smile growing.  
He finally got the damned candy open, shoving it in his mouth then looking at Gavin for the briefest moment. Then he was back to staring at the screen, leaving Gavin to stare happily at the boy beside him.  
A few quiet moments passed, and then suddenly Michael leaned over, quickly pecking Gavin’s lips.  
“Stop staring, asshole.”  
Gavin blinked. He didn’t know Michael had noticed. Then he grinned, chuckling a little at the nice taste of peppermint left on his lips.  
“Sorry, Michael.”


End file.
